Savannah Pride
by The Uninspired
Summary: About a year after the events of Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Quasi and co., including Clopin, get magically transported to the Pridelands...and they're animals. When a vicious pride tries to take over Pride Rock, they can't help but intervene.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Okay, first things first. Welcome to my TLK/HoND fic! I figured we needed one. Plus...the gang as Savannah animals is a thought that just makes me smile. And I love both of those movies.

Second, this is one of those rare fics that takes place _after_ the sequels. So yes, Zephyr and Madellaine are part of this, though I warped their characters some. Zephyr is basically the same, though he doesn't act so much like Esmeralda, and Madellaine...well, here, I'm writing her as insanely horrible mood swing-y crazy woman. Because she's preggo. And no, I don't believe pregnant women are like this in real life, I'm just exaggerating it. Because of that, this is a bit of a crack fic.

Third, I actually haven't seen the second Lion King. But I had some friends sum it up for me, and after reading the Disney wiki on it, I pretty much got it down. Because this takes place after both the sequels somehow in an epic time warp, Simba is still King, everyone (except the people who died) is still alive, etc. I'll try my best to keep everyone in character.

As usual, I don't own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Lion King, or Disney in general, and with the fanfiction I do not claim to. please don't sue me.

* * *

Quasimodo had lent his room out to Phoebus that day. The Captain sat in his chainmail, too swamped with paperwork to even change out of it. His head was down on the desk, hand still holding the delicate swan feather quill, one of Frollo's favorites. A massive pile of parchment towered over his head, standing to the right of it, and a smaller pile stood to the left. All the parchment in the taller pile had been scribbled on somewhere, with a rich, navy blue ink. Phoebus groaned, dropping the quill and letting his hand fall to his side. A young child, only about five or six, came up the stairs, with Quasimodo the hunchback. While Quasi went to ring the bells signifying that the evening mass was starting, the child went up to the desk Phoebus was sitting at. He tilted his head.

"Dad?" he asked innocently. Phoebus groaned again. "What are you doing?"

"Work, Zephyr," Phoebus mumbled. "Don't disturb me."

"It doesn't…look like work, Dad," Zephyr said, pulling a face. Phoebus pulled his head up, and turned to his son. Geez, he looked so much like him…except for his eyes. He had Esmeralda's eyes.

"I've been here since I finished my patrol, son, I needed a break."

"Zehpyr," a gentle voice called from the stairs. Esmeralda was ascending them. "Let your father work, dear. He's almost finished."

Phoebus smiled his thanks, but the moment wasn't long lived.

"Quasi!" a shrill voice shrieked. Esmeralda looked away subtly, Phoebus feverishly started signing paperwork again, Zephyr found amusement in some of the bell ringer's figurines, and Quasi himself seemed to be missing. From a room, a short, lithe blonde woman appeared, blue eyes narrowed. There was an obvious bulge in her stomach, and she had a hand protectively over that spot. This obviously pregnant woman was Madellaine, Quasi's now-wife.

"Where's Quasi?" she asked, looking around.

"Beats me," Zephyr said, without looking up from the figurines. This didn't seem to please Madellaine.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Quasi quickly said, swinging in from the side. Madellaine walked up to him, while Phoebus and Esmeralda slowly turned their heads to watch.

"Where on God's green earth have you been?" she questioned shrilly. "Here I am, your pregnant wife, and I can't find you when I need you?"

"I-I-I was just ringing the bells for mass, dear," Quasi stuttered, looking to the ground.

"Well, ring them faster next time!" Madellaine huffed, and abruptly turned on her heel and stalked off down the stairs. Once she was far out of earshot, Phoebus rose from his seat at the desk, his paperwork finally complete.

"Geez, that's one tough pregnancy," the Captain mumbled, rubbing his neck. Quasi nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Anyway, I came up here to tell you something…" Esmeralda started, turning to her husband. He raised an eyebrow and went to put on the rest of his armor, while she thought. "Oh, that's right!"

"What?"

"Clopin was talking to one of the fortune tellers in the Court, and she said she saw a group in danger…"

Phoebus frowned, sliding his sword and its sheath into his belt.

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Esmeralda pulled a face. "He said it didn't get more specific than that, and said that we'd all better go see what she's talking about."

"All of us?"

"Yep."

"So including Madellaine."

Esmeralda just looked at him. Phoebus sighed, passing a hand over his face.

"I'll get Achilles saddled up. Get everyone in front of the cathedral in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Zephyr were somehow packed onto Achilles (who was not happy with this), and Quasi and Madellaine on another horse from the stables, named Deidameia, who Achilles had grown very fond of. Phoebus nudged Achilles with his boot, and the horse took off, Deidameia right behind him.

They came to the cemetery where the Court of Miracles was quickly. Quasi opened the stairwell, and Esmeralda and Phoebus (carrying Zephyr) led the way in. Madellaine complained the entire way, even with Quasi holding her.

Clopin seemed to be waiting for them, and lead them to the hut with the gypsy mentioned before. Everyone filed in, and the small hut was immediately stuffy. Djali bleated somewhere among Esmeralda's skirt.

"So what is this danger and what group is in trouble?" Phoebus asked, pushing past Quasi. The gypsy stared at the crystal ball on the table.

"The danger is…a gang…a terribly violent gang…"

"Well, it certainly shouldn't be anything my soldiers can't take…" Phoebus mumbled. "What group?"

A few more moments of silence. Phoebus scowled. The gypsy spoke again. "The group…is a group of…animals…"

"Animals?" The Captain looked a bit taken back. "But what…?"

"Lions to be exact," the gypsy said, looking straight into his eyes. Clopin burst forward.

"There are no lions in Paris, Marie," Clopin started, frowning. "Are you absolutely sure that we're supposed to take care of this?"

"Yes," the gypsy said bluntly. "And since you asked, I will send you to right now!"

There was a blinding burst of white light from the crystal ball. Phoebus shielded his eyes, and they felt themselves being jerked forward by the navel. The whole time, although there was a horribly loud rush in his ears, everyone was screaming. Soon, the hut was empty except for Djali and the gypsy. She smiled at the goat, who then ran from the hut and back to where Achilles and Deidameia were. Djali led the horses back to their stable near the cathedral, after convincing them that Phoebus and co. were missing somewhere.

"I hate you, Clopin." Those were the first words spoken when the light faded. Everyone's eyes were in too much pain to open them, so they remained shut. But they were in for a horrible shock…


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n;** rewrote this chapter. wasn't happy with the old one. changed around the animals, and picked up the pacing a bit. next chapter, you'll meet someone very familiar, making this a totally au/crack fic.

props to Imaginative Light.

and for the record, things in Paris will be moving much faster than things in the Pridelands. Just so ya know.

* * *

Achilles was pacing in the stable, occasionally snorting. Deidameia and Djali watched, their heads swinging constantly from side to side. The white and gray horse was obviously confused, dismayed, angry, worried, and probably more, but this was the only non-violent way to relieve that. Phoebus was gone…possibly to never return? Achilles didn't want to think about it.

It was an odd sensation. A very, very odd sensation. Clopin stood shakily, his legs struggling to straighten. The paws at the end of them didn't help either. Wait…paws? Clopin glanced around wildly, turning in circles to get a better look at his new body. To his dismay, he also noted a snout on his face, replacing his normal mouth and nose. His fur was black, splattered with wine red and gray patches.

"I know, I had the same reaction."

The Gypsy King whipped around, a subconscious growl rumbling from his throat. But the cheetah walking towards him looked extremely familiar…

"By the great God himself," Clopin breathed, and found that his voice sounded more raspy and harsh, "it's Captain Dweebus."

The cheetah rolled his eyes dramatically, sitting down in front of the wild dog that was now definitely identified as Clopin. "Please, Clopin, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times: It's _Phoebus._ And this is no time for jokes."

Clopin sighed. "Right, then. Where are the others?"

Phoebus pointed with his tail down a pathway from the shallow cavern they were in. The Captain walked in front of Clopin, and the Gypsy King noted that his gait was even the same as a cheetah. He was tempted to check his own, but decided against it for the sake of his self-image.

The pathway lead to another clearing, but this time the cavern was a tad deeper, and formed by what seemed to be the ribcage of a huge animal, supposedly elephants. A group of animals was huddled together not far off. Upon closer examination, Clopin realized this was the group that he had met with that fortuneteller, and it was actually easier to identify them than it seemed. Quasi was the massive lion, with a dark gold pelt and red mane, Madellaine was the pale gold, nearly white lioness, and the two zebras were Esmeralda and Zephyr, with the ever-so-identifiable bright green eyes. Clopin glanced back and forth between Phoebus and Esmeralda.

"So…how did you two produce that?" he asked, pointing a white-tipped tail at Zephyr, who was still figuring out his stripes. His parents glanced at each other awkward.

"Well, first of all we were humans."

"And secondly, we don't want to talk about it."

Clopin smirked, but didn't pursue the subject. "So how are we getting back to Paris?"

Phoebus's sharp eyes raked the horizon. "Well, it seems to be around noon," he said, starting his full analysis of the situation. "By whatever magic, we somehow appeared here as…as animals." The Captain paused, eyes slowly drifting to where a huge rock jutted out, and noted the figures moving around on it. "There should be civilization there, hopefully of animals, and we'll see if they have any idea what's going on. We should be able to get there by nightfall…any objections?"

He stared down the group, almost daring them to say anything. Clopin opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed it. "Good. Move out, troops!"

"Phoebus, dear, we're not soldiers," Esmeralda murmured into his ear, and Phoebus grinned sheepishly.

A few hours into their trek, when they finally reached one of the few trees in the plain to rest, Zephyr and Madellaine started to complain about hunger. Phoebus shared a confused look with Quasi.

"Food?" he wondered aloud. "Since we're animals, I'm presuming we have to hunt now…"

Quasi shuddered at the sound of the word.

"But Esme, Zephyr, you two should be able to eat vegetation," he pointed out to the zebras, and the younger one immediately started searching. "Quasi, Clopin, this leaves us to hunt." The two of them stared at him, one with horror and the other with disbelief. "Err…I guess that leaves _me_ to hunt today. Sorry."

With that, the cheetah shot off across the plain. He came back around ten minutes later, blood splattered over his chest, a young antelope in his jaws.

"Merry Christmas!"

Unimpressed with his sarcasm, Quasi walked over and sniffed the antelope. "And we're supposed to eat this?"

"Yep," Phoebus replied, sitting down and tearing off a hind leg. Clopin came and took the other, making a display of shaking the limp flesh and spraying blood. "Dig in, Quasi, Madellaine."

It was pretty gruesome, but they ate their fill, leaving half an antelope carcass.

"So…what do we do with this?" Clopin asked, prodding the bloodied remains. Phoebus shrugged, but his answer soon appeared in the form of hyenas. A few were coming at them from the elephant graveyard.

"Listen here, lions!" the one in the front barked. "That antellope is ours!"

Phoebus pushed it toward them with a massive paw. "It certainly is now."

The hyena blinked. "Well, that was surprising."

"Don't mention it. Let's go, guys."

And off they trekked. Phoebus forced them all to pick up the pace ("Hey! Not all of us are cheetahs!") in order to get there a bit before nightfall. They got there as soon as the sun set, the savannah sky still streaked with scarlet. There were immediately met by a young lioness, and a dark brown lion with a scar over his left eye.

"Who are you?" the lioness snarled. The male fluffed up his mane. Clopin was about to say something, but Phoebus put his white-tipped tail in his mouth before he could.

"Simply travelers," Phoebus confirmed, bowing his head. "We mean no harm, I assure you."

The lion and lioness shared a look.

"Where do you come from?" the male asked.

"A land far away," Phoebus put vaguely. "We honestly have no idea how we ended up here." The lioness made a face.

"I suppose you're not a threat…welcome to Pride Rock. I'm Princess Kiara."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** Whoa, sorry about the wait. got a little caught up in playing spyro. But anway, here's a short chapter. because I couldn't stretch the descriptions much. ): sorry.

(also, this is where things get crazy. be prepared.)

* * *

It had been about three days since Clopin, the Captain, and his crew disappeared. Chaos had been wreaked all over chaos, as many older guards loved any authority they could get and abused it. The younger soldiers would object, but since they were in lower ranks (from joining later because they're younger), they were quickly silenced. Djali, Achilles, Deidamaeia, and the Archdeacon guarded the cathedral constantly, and it stayed free of the mayhem possessing the rest of the city. They couldn't say the same for the Palace of Justice, however.

The issue of areas to sleep was much more complicated than the gang from Paris thought. While Quasi, Madellaine, Esmeralda, and Zephyr got to sleep in the king's den (due to one of them being pregnant, and the other being a young child/fawn/offspring of a zebra), Phoebus and Clopin were forced to find shelter elsewhere. The Captain curled up right in front of the entrance to the den with some of the pride's lionesses ("As an extra security measure, Esmeralda! I swear. I will not hit on lionesses. Trust me on this.") and the Gypsy King found shelter in a stone hollow nearby.

The next morning was…interesting.

They were rounded up early. In fact, as soon as Phoebus woke up (which was so early that the sun wasn't even up yet) they were pushed toward Pride Rock, where the current King, Simba, was waiting for them.

"Travelers, are you?" he asked as soon as they were all assembled. Clopin glared, thought it wasn't very effective due to his sleepy, swollen-eyed state. Phoebus gave him a brief, sharp look before answering Simba.

"Most definitely. We're not from here, or even close to here for that matter. We have no ill intentions toward you or your pride."

Simba stared at him, and Phoebus returned the gaze evenly. One of the first things he had learned as a soldier was to never break eye contact.

"Very well, then. Perhaps you can help us with a bit of a, ah, problem we've been having."

Phoebus raised what would've been his eyebrow. "Problem?" he asked, biting the urge to tack on a 'sir' at the end of his sentences. Simba flashed a small smile at him.

"Yes. There's recently been a lack of prey in the area. We know for certain the hyenas aren't behind it, so that can only mean one thing."

"Rival pride?" Phoebus suggested, taking a wild stab. Simba looked at him, seemingly impressed.

"You're good at this for a foreigner."

Phoebus shrugged. "I'm just a good guesser."

That day, Phoebus went off with Simba, his mate Nala, Kiara, and Kovu to search for this rival pride, while the rest of the gang got to know the other lionesses, and the interesting characters that were Pumbaa, Timon, and Zazu. Zephyr found Zazu amusing, Clopin and Timon got along swimmingly, Quasimodo related to Pumbaa's whole 'barely has friends because of an odd physical characteristic' deal, and Esmeralda and Madellaine spen the day chatting with the rest of the pride. When the search party returned, the mood immediately dulled.

"Simba?" one of the lionesses asked. "Something wrong?"

"We…we can't find them," the great lion stammered, looking at the ground. "We found traces, but-"

"Simba," Phoebus interjected quietly. "I think we found our pride." He pointed with his tail towards the plains, where they had just came from. Sure enough, a massive dust cloud was charging right at them. Simba sank his claws into the ground. The crowd of intruding lions slowed as it approached them, and a single, male lion came up towards them. He was a pale gold which almost looked gray, and his mane was, oddly, black. His eyes were slate gray, and Phoebus recognized that lion immediately.

"Frollo," he snarled, under his breath, but Esmeralda, Clopin, and Quasimodo heard. The latter three exchanged worried, confused, and bitter looks, while Phoebus glared ahead at the lion approaching. The former Minister smiled sickeningly.

"Hello, Phoebus."

* * *

**a/n;** officially a crack story. explanation will be provided...next chapter.


End file.
